Santa Claus
Santa Claus is the eighth playable character of Happy Wheels, added December 22nd, 2011 for the holiday season, and is the first triple-playable character, second being Irresponsible Mom. He is based on the American and Canadian version of the mythical character Santa Claus, and rides a red sleigh with gold patterning on it, which is dragged by two elves rather than reindeer (as stated by Jim in the video he made, Santa's using his reindeer alternatives). The sleigh is the first vehicle that doesn't have visible tires, and instead uses two Characters to drag it (although both of the feet of the elves are attached to invisible wheels and the snow runners move the sleigh without the help of the elves). He wears a typical Santa uniform (red jacket, pants with white cotton around some areas and black belt around jacket) and a Santa hat which can be detached, much like Explorer Guy, Pogostick Man, Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad's and Irresponsible Mom's headgear. The elves consist mostly of the same but their uniform is green with open jackets. They have a golden collar around their necks which is connected to a line that Santa holds, much like dogs on a leash. There are multiple presents in the sleigh which are all mobile and can be dropped off, much like the food in Effective Shopper's basket. If you hold space bar, he will float as if there is no gravity for a short amount of time while large textures of snow flakes rain from underneath his sleigh and sounds of jingling bells will sound. He is the most obese character in the game, even topping Effective Shopper. Because of this, he has to have improved ejecting, like Lawnmower Man, Effective Shopper and the little boy of Irresponsible Mom. The only coherent speech he can make are his strange sounding "Ho's". Like the other characters, he only speaks when he takes damage, or when his elves die. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sleigh right along with elves *Left - Lean the sleigh a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Cut elves loose after they die or lose legs *Ctrl - Nothing *Space - Float *C - Change camera view ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Control elves, but not Santa *Ctrl - (same as Shift) *Space - Grab Videos thumb|left|300px|A glitch. Gallery File:almost a glich.PNG|A glitch whereas he hovers in the air without momentum. File:glich!.PNG|Afterwards, the presents stay in place. File:ScreenHunter 17 Mar. 13 14.26.jpg|The sleigh cracking and falling into multiple pieces. Sleigh.svg|The sleigh. santa 2 npc.jpeg|Santa with 2 NPCs. oie_27132841Vy7CKXOs.png|All of his presents. Glitches *Santa's sleigh can move even if the two elves pulling it die, this is more of a trait than a glitch, likely because Santa is believed to have magic powers. *When on the ground, you can accelerate faster if you hold the up and left arrow keys and lightly tap space at the same time. *When the special ability is used, every sleigh item will float, even after the objects have been detached from the vehicle. Gifts, Santa, both elves and the sleigh itself will float in a non-gravitational motion. Even body parts which have been separated from the body will float. Floating sleigh items is a feature more than a glitch, but the fact that parts float after being separated from the sleigh is most likely not intended. *The elves float over the edge on the selection screen, and block some of the photos of the characters. *On older computers or low quality keyboards, if you hold the left arrow key and press space (or the opposite way around), you will not be able to fly. On some computers, the system might even 'beep', more than likely saying that the operation is illegal. *At the start of a level, holding space seconds right before the level starts, Santa will be sitting there in the air like he's frozen. If you float long enough, the presents will be stuck in the air until something touches it waking them from their sleep. *When the snow runners on the bottom of the sleigh get crushed, the sleigh is still intact and Santa is still alive, the sleigh will go higher while flying, fly faster and generally have more overall power. *When Santa's sleigh is stuck against a wall, the player may press the left arrow key for a second, and by pressing the right and up arrow keys at the same time, Santa's sleigh will slowly ascend along the wall. *Often when a high density object collides with Santa's sleigh, the game freezes. Trivia *Santa is almost invincible to explosives, blasts will only cause minor injuries when inside his vehicle. Even explosions to Santa's upper regions do not usually prove fatal. Health of the elves is much the same as other non-obese characters. *Santa yells "Ho, ho, ho!" when any of his elves die, similar to Irresponsible Dad screaming "Damn it!" when his son is killed, and Moped Girl crying "WHY?!" when the man is killed, although Santa seems joyous when this happens. *It is thought that the snow runners shields Santa from arrows and harpoons, which they don't. Above the snow runners guard Santa. *Much like Effective Shopper, and Lawnmower Man, Santa leaps out of his sleigh when you eject him due to his obesity. *Santa can lose his headgear, much like Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, Explorer Guy, Pogostick Man, and Irresponsible Mom. *Santa Claus is the first character to include 3 people second being Irresponsible Mom *Santa Claus is the second character to have head gear that is not a helmet, the first being Explorer Guy's fedora. *Santa is the most overweight appearing character in the game. *When the elves lose their pelvises, the elves scream "Oh God!" Similar to Irresponsible Dad when he gets ripped in half. *Before version 1.52, Santa's sleigh was the only vehicle that could collide with collision 2 shapes. With the addition of version 1.52, this bug was fixed. *When going over a fan, Santa will not go up but the presents will fly directly away. *Similar to Effective Shopper's groceries, Santa's presents are not found in the level editor. *Due to the size of the sleigh, Santa Claus is most immune to wrecking balls. *When the farthest elf from the sleigh dies, Santa goes Ho, ho, ho! rather slowly (voice 14). When the closer one dies, he says Ho ho ho! much faster (voice 15). *Santa has the most voices (15). *Santa Claus is the only character known to the entire world. *Santa's elves are the only characters that must stay attached to the vehicle with their legs. *Santa is the biggest character (with his vehicle and the elves) *Santa's sleigh takes up 59.1 y-units, more than any other character, making his vehicle the tallest. *Santa's sleigh used to take up more x-units than any character, making him the longest, but Irresponsible Mom's bike and attachment take up more, making her the longest character. *Santa has the longest scream/cry of pain when ripped in half (voice 12). *When the snow runners on the sleigh has been destroyed, the sleigh can not move without the help of the elves. The alternative way to move without the elves when the snow runners have been destroyed is by flying and "rolling". *In the demo, when an elf NPC or Santa NPC gets hurt, the game freezes because the demo does not have the sounds for the characters. The game unfreezes when they die. This is the case for all of the characters in the full version, but not the demo. *Santa's the second slowest character, first being Pogostick Man. *Santa's and his elves' torso overlap their right legs, unlike the other characters. *Santa Claus has the slowest leaning speed out of all characters. *The only featured level Santa is forced in is North Pole Rush. *When the "Hide Vehicle" tool was released and before the bug was fixed, Santa was the only one that fell off the stone hedge in the character selection screen. *Even if Santa dies, the elves will be still able to pull the sleigh because they are still attached to the sleigh. Due to the fact Santa is dead, the special ability cannot be used (spacebar by default). *This is the second character to have a gauge on the top right corner of the screen when being used in a level. First being Moped Couple. *The elves' starting pose in the level editor are different when you test/play a level. However, if you eject on the first frame after you press 't', their starting pose will look accurate. *Santa's sleigh is the heaviest vehicle out of all characters. *If a present touches a "black hole" made by a circle shape, it will freeze in place and become uninteractive. If the "black hole" is a rectangle or triangle, the presents will not react to it. Category:Multiple Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2011 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Santa Claus Category:Real Life References Category:Small Characters